This invention relates generally to a hand-held printing calculator and more particularly to a hand-held calculator for printing calculating results on elongated paper strips stored within the calculator.
Recently, electronic calculators have become substantially miniaturized as a result of technical improvements and capabilities in assembly. This reduction in size is due principally to the high integration and low power consumption of the large scale integrated circiuts (LSI), the reduced thickness and low power consumption of improved liquid crystal displays, the reduced thickness of batteries and simplification of the keyboard and the like. However, electronic calculators including printing capabilities have not been substantially miniaturized even though the printer itself has been miniaturized. This is due to the fact that a roll of print paper continues to be used as the printing medium. The paper roll because of its bulk is not particularly well suited for use in hand-held electronic calculators.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to eliminate this disadvantage of having to use a roll of print paper as the printing medium in a hand-held calculator.